Zagart Industries
Team Psykick Team Psykick are a fictional criminal organization and team of Beybladers in the anime and manga series Beyblade. They only appear in Beyblade V-Force. Some of them were also seen at the end of G Revolution. A member of Team Psykick is usually referred to as a Psykick or a group of bladers Psykicks. The are lead by Gideon, and have Dr. B as their main instructor. however, the true owner of the company is Dr. Zagart. History The goal of Team Psykick was to capture the four sacred spirits, or "bit-beasts", from the world champion Beyblading team, the Bladebreakers. They initially selected handpicked bladers to steal the bit-beasts away, but soon change tactics to challenging the Bladebreakers to matches. the first real challenge involved taking the Bladebreakers to an isolated islando off the coast of Japan. There, all the Bladebreakers defeated their opponents using their new magnetic technology. Soon after, Team Psykick started developing a new technology: the Cyber Bitbeasts, which are cybernetic recreations of the four sacred bitbeasts created to be as powerful as the original ones, so they can be captured. The Bladebreakers are taken to an isolated building in an unknown place to fight the Psykicks. Together with them, there’s Mr. Dieckenson, Kenny, Hillary and the Saint Shields, who are trying to protect the sacred Bitbeasts. Only Max’s Draciel is taken by Jim, the other Psykicks’ members are defeated by Ray, Kai and Tyson. After this match, both Gideon and Dr. B are killed in the building’s collapse. Gideon perceived Zagart's motives for capturing the bit-beasts was world domination, but due to his deat, he doesn't realize it is all to turn Zagart's son, Zeo, into a human. After Team Psykick is disbanded, Zagart takes actions into his own hands with his own group of scientists. Now he employs Dr. K, who stole a sacred rock which possesses a number of powerful bitbeasts. Dr. K secretly removes some bitbeasts with the help of her assistant, in order to capture the sacred bitbeasts, but she fails. Both are fired when Dr. Zagart comes to know the truth, and they now recruit the King & Queen. In the meanwhile, Dr. Zagart reveals the truth to his son, telling him that he is not human, and only the power of the four bitbeasts will make it possible for him to become a human being. This makes Zeo turn against Tyson and his friends. After taking control of the most powerful bitbeast of the rock, Cerberus, he joins Gordo, another skilled player of the Team Psykick, and both enter the world championship. There, they surprisingly defeat Ozuma and Dunga. Then, they face Ray and Kai. Ray and Gordo’s match ends in a tie. The game between Zeo and Kai is true spectacle, and the beyblades even go out of the stadium to ride the arena. However, Kai is defeated in the end and is unable stop Cerberus capturing Dranzer. In the final match, Tyson defeats Gordo, and Zeo captures Draciel after a hard fight. In the beginning of the fight, Tyson’s attacks hit Zeo, whose arm is injured, revealing metal-pieces, cables and circuits under his skin. It is finally revealed that Zeo is a robot. The battle keeps on going, and Zeo combines the power of Cerberus, Draciel and Dranzer to defeat Tyson, however, he fails, and is defeated, putting an end to the Team Psykick. Core Members: Dr. Zagart Zeo's father and the co owner of Psykick. He is trying to steal the 4 Bladebreakers sacred beasts to revive Zeo into a real boy. He was introduced only after Gideon's death. (Voiced by: Craig Lauzon) Gideon Gideon is the overseer of Team Psykick and the one who thought of the Cyber Bit-Beast project. He hires Dr. B to do most of his work and lead the other scientists. Unbeknownst to the others, he actually answers to a man called Dr. Zagart. After Tyson defeats Kane and the Battle Tower collapses, Gideon is crushed under the debris and dies. Episode 3-27. (Voiced by: Len Carlson) Dr. B Dr. B is the head scientist of Team Psykick and is called in when Gideon's normal henchmen aren't able to capture Tyson's Dragoon. He is the main reason the Bladebreakers reunite, as he calls for a match between chosen Psykick members and the Bladebreakers. He is extremely arrogant almost to the point of insanity, as when his plans fail he tends to scream and act out like a child. He attempts to kill everyone in the Battle Tower by pressing a button that is presumed to be an explosive, but Gideon stops him and pushes him away, putting him under the falling debris of the collapsing building. He dies by the electrocution. Episode 6-27. Doctor K The beautiful scientist that worked for Dr. Zagart. She managed to steal the sacred rock containing the power of multiple Bit Beasts for Zagart, but she was fired by him before the World Championships, for disloyalty in handing over the extracted bit-beasts from the rock. She then went on to coach King & Queen in the World Championship. The Psykicks The Psykicks are the group of beybladers chosen to wield the Cyber Bit-Beasts and defeat the Bladebreakers. The bladers have changed over time, until Gideon finally settled on the main four. Unlike normal Psykicks, who wear green uniforms, these bladers wear lavender. Members (Cyber Bit-Beast Team): Kane Yamashita Kane is the leader of the Psykicks and the blader chosen to control Cyber Dragoon. When the Psykicks first met the Bladebrakers, they were passing by until they witnessed Tyson's grandpa drowning in the river and help him. After getting acquainted, Kane and Tyson decide to battle. The two were evenly matched blow for blow and it ended in a respectable draw. When the Psykicks were told they'd be fighting the Bladebreakers with artificial bit-beasts, Kane had doubts about his ability to control one, after seeing it take over his friends Jim and Goki. But after a test run, Kane feels the power of Cyber Dragoon surging through him and decides to throw his friendship with Tyson out the door. Kane is very calm and collected in nature, making him a born leader and an inspiration to his team. He returns in the Championship arc with Jim, but must forfeit their match with Tyson and Max due to they're blades being destroyed by King and Queen. It is also hinted that Salima may have feelings for him. Kane and the other Psykicks are shown to have been involved with Gideon before, but they're past remains unexplored. He is voiced by Yuuki Tai in the original version, and by Ted Cole in the English dub. Beyblade -Cyber Dragoon Special Attack -Perfect Delete Salima Salima is the Beyblader chosen to use Cyber Driger. She is very kind-hearted and truly believes in her team's goal: to learn everything they possibly can about beyblading. She, like Kane, was skeptical about using the Cyber Bit-beasts in battle, but her lust for power got the better of her. Salima grows a close bond with Ray because they both want to have fair fights, since Tyson was also considering breaking the rules to protect their bit-beasts. Though Ray is profoundly affected by Salima's influence, she mostly shows feelings for Kane. Salima is voiced by Hikaru Ikeda in the original version, and by Susan Roman in the English dub. Beyblade - Cyber Driger Special Attack - Metallic Heart Jim Jim is the Beyblader chosen to use Cyber Draciel. He is a tactical genius, almost to the point of being cocky, being able to figure out a beyblade's RPM rating and a Beyblader's attack pattern simply by watching them. He is the first to be introduced to the Cyber Bit-Beasts. The test put a physical and mental strain on Jim, and after he passed, he immediately started craving more power. He is the only Psykick to beat a Bladebreaker and capture his bit-beast, which was Max. Even though he is rather smart, he seems to have confidence issues, shown when he runs to the table crying after King and Queen destroy his beyblade. Jim is voiced by Ayaka Yamashita in the original version, and by Mary Long in the English dub. Beyblade - Cyber Draciel Special Attacks - Sonic Radiation Goki Goki is the Beyblader chosen to use Cyber Dranzer. His main resolve is his raw power, although he does seem to share Kane's and Salima's values. He first believed that Jim was getting too arrogant because of Cyber Draciel, and challenges him to a beybattle; confident he'll win since Jim had never beaten him before. Jim toys with Goki, until ultimately shattering his beyblade into pieces. Goki soon realizes the power of the digital bit-beasts and starts using one himself. Like Jim, severe mental stress is put on Goki due to the Cyber Bit-beasts influence, and breaks down in tears after losing to Kai. Goki is voiced by Yasuhiro Fujiwara in the original version, and by Craig Lauzon in the English dub. Beyblade - Cyber Dranzer Special Attacks - Blast Impress Other Members: These are the other members that make up Team Psykick. However, there are many more blader grunts and scientists. Snakey Snakey is the first Beyblader chosen to wield Gideon's new Magtram (the anime's version of the South-Polarity Magnacore). His beyblade is able to cut through steel. He is defeated by Tyson. Chameleon Chameleon is the Beyblader who fought Max on Dr. B's island. His beyblade was able to blend in with its surroundings and make itself invisible. However, Draciel breaks the bit-beast capture system and beats Chameleon. Dark Emperor Bat Bat, usually referring to himself as the Dark Emperor Bat, fights Ray in the dark cave of Dr. B's island. He wears nightvision goggles in order to see, but Ray comes out victorious in the end. Figel Figel challenges Kai on the bridge to the lighthouse on Dr. B's island. He fails to make Kai call out Dranzer. Daryl Daryl is the Beyblader who fights Tyson on Dr. B's island. His beyblade is able to blade on water due to a vacuum that takes in the water and pumps it back out. Gerry Gerry is the very first Beyblader chosen to wield the prototype Cyber Dragoon. He uses it in a local beyblade tournament and nearly destroys the building. He collapses, falling under the pressure. Wyatt Wyatt was a student at Whitney Prep School that was one of Kai's biggest fans. He dreamed of one day being a world champion like Kai. He asks Kai to train him on multiple occasions, but is turned down. Due to this, he joins Team Psykick and uses the prototype Cyber Dranzer. His battle with Dunga puts an enormous amount of stress on him, as he was trying not to show any weakness in front of Kai. He falls to the ground, unable to handle the immense power, and dies. His death was watered down in the dub, as they don't explicitly say he is dead, but they do not say he is alive either. Kai's words about Wyatt are "he was never the same again." World Championship Team: Zeo Zagart This robotic replicant of Zagart's son (who died in an accident) has developed strong Beyblading skills through vigorous training methods and a strong desire to be the best. Zeo temporarily joins the Bladebreakers after helping Tyson out of a jam. When his father reveals his true identity, he throws his Beyblading morals away in the hopes of defeating Tyson and his friends and becoming a real boy. His bit-beast is Cerberus. Voiced by Hisayo Yanai. In the Manga, Zeo was actually a boy named Leon, Zeo's younger brother, who was tricked to thinking that he was Zeo. The real Zeo was hit by a truck and killed shortly thereafter, Zagart was saddened and wanted to use the power of the sacred beasts to revive Zeo, though it didn't work out. After Leon's and Tyson's match in the manga, he goes off to live his true life with his father. In the anime his blade (before Cerberus) was called Xeronix (pronounced zeronix). In G-revolution there is a short scene that shows a short-hair Zeo standing by the window. Beyblade - Cerberus Special Attack - Chain Storm Gordo This Blader was chosen by Zagart to be the teammate for Zeo. He is a skillful Beyblader, able to control a Rock Bit Beast, Orthrus. Gordo's performance at the World Championship is a descendant line: He first beats up Dunga very easily, then has a tie with Ray, and is defeated by Tyson in the final match. Beyblade - Orthrus Special Attack - ???